Home Alone
by Lushcoltrane
Summary: Jade's home alone and lonely for her wife. Disclaimer: Victorious and its characters are the property of Schneider's Bakery and Nickelodeon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended.


Notes: 1) Came to me after seeing two hot pictures that Elizabeth Gillies posted on Facebook. They were from her blond phase and she actually looked more mature and very hot.

2) This is unrelated to any of my other stories. That's not to say it might not become part of one of the continuities I've come up with. After all, Isaac Asimov waited nearly forty years before he tied his Robot tales into the Foundation series.

* * *

Sitting on her patio, Jade West-Vega watched the sun slowly descend towards the Pacific. She loved this time of day. Especially when there were some clouds to add to the visual spectacle. And the sound of the surf crashing on the beach below her was soothing as well.

However, this day, and the previous eighty-seven days, she hadn't enjoyed the sunset nearly as much. Her wife, lover and best friend wasn't with her. Tori Vega-West was on tour for her latest, Grammy-nominated album.

Having matured in the fifteen years since she and Tori got together at Hollywood Arts – more mature than she cared to admit - Jade didn't begrudge Tori her success. Hell, Jade had her own successes in movies and the theater. As a result, she had to occasionally be away from home for extended periods.

They did Skype every night before bedtime but it wasn't the same. Even though it was the supposed latest and greatest version, it was still a glitchy video application and couldn't hope to replace the feeling of that warm body that belonged next to her in bed.

Taking another sip of her wine, she again acknowledged the one thing she couldn't argue about - the relative isolation they had. The house to the right of theirs, the last before the state beach below the junction of Malibu Drive and the Pacific Coast Highway, had fallen into the sea when the low cliff face collapsed. (Jade immediately ordered a series of studies to confirm the same wouldn't happen to their home.)

Shortly after, the one to the left burned when the rock star resident got wasted and set her drapes on fire, figuring it was the easiest way to get them down for the new ones she had ordered. She was back in rehab – for the fourth time. (Jade immediately bought both lots and had them leveled and sown with new grass and a small public playground on the far side of the lot to the west above the small public beach. Ahead of her was only the ocean and Santa Catalina Island on the horizon to the south-southeast.

Jade lifted the wine goblet to her lips and sipped the red vintage. It was another link to her Tori. They often shared a glass or two in the evening when they were alone. And, on those special nights, one of the better vintages was brought out.

Smiling at the pleasantly erotic memories that prompted, Jade sat forward, her arm resting on her knee as the loose red dress slid off her other shoulder.

Jade normally just wore an old production crew t-shirt and faded jeans around the house but, tonight, she was feeling a familiar itch. Thinking Tori would like her in this dress, with her newly blonde hair nicely styled, Jade hoped the whole effect might get Tori home early. Selfish, she knew that, but she really missed the song bird.

With a sigh, Jade took another sip of wine. The sun was almost touching the water and she was still alone to see it.

"Can I have a glass of that?" a familiar voice asked.

Almost dropping her glass, Jade jumped up and turned to see her Tori coming through the patio door from the house. She was wearing an old pair of jeans with red and navy blue paint spatters (from a home decorating project they tried the year before), a sleeveless black concert shirt and flip-flops. And she never looked lovelier to Jade.

"Tori? TORI!?" Jade dropped her glass on the padded seat as she rushed to pull Tori to her, kissing the woman hard.

Tori returned the heated kiss with equal fervor. She had missed her Jade so much while on tour. And now they were together again!

Breaking the kiss, Jade pulled back slightly and stared into those familiar brown eyes. Then she finally asked, "But how? I thought you still had another month on this leg."

"I do." Tori kissed Jade quickly, then said, "Wait. I want to see the sunset with you. I've missed that."

Jade nodded and pulled Tori to the edge of the deck that extended out from the original tiled patio. Tori grabbed Jade's glass and the bottle from the patio table.

Refilling the stemmed goblet then setting the bottle on the railing, Tori took a sip then handed it to Jade. Standing there, with their arms around each other, they shared the glass as they alternately gazed at each other, shared soft kisses and watched the sun slowly disappear behind the watery horizon.

As dusk progressed, soft, automatic lights came up along the sides of the patio/deck. Tori dropped her arm and took Jade's hand, stepping back to regard her wife.

"My God! You look…so beautiful. So sexy… So…hot…"

Jade beamed. "That's what I was hoping for."

"You knew I was coming?"

Jade shook her head, "No. I was going to tease you mercilessly on Skype."

Chuckling, Tori stated, "You are so evil!"

"Why are you here? Not that I'm complaining but don't you have more shows?"

Tori ducked her eyes for a moment then looked up. "I skipped the third show at Madison Square Garden. And the first show in Boston has been postponed. It's now that third show there. And, at the end of this leg, I'll go back to New York and do the show in Central Park. The Garden is booked that weekend."

"And Mason is okay with this?"

"He came to New York the same day we got there. He watched the rehearsal and then asked me how I was. I guess he could see how tired I was. And how much I missed you. He told me to skip the third show and come home for a long weekend. Then he re-arranged the Boston schedule. I didn't want to leave my New York fans stuck so we compromised and I got the outdoor show. By then, it'll be nice and warm back there.

"How's the post coming on your movie?"

"My work, for now, is done. Now the studio PR department is planning the media blitz."

"Great! How'd you like to join me for the rest of the tour?"

Looking a bit puzzled, Jade asked, "Join you?"

"Yeah, we can do some duets and… I may even give you a couple of solos," Tori teased, knowing full well she would let her woman sing with her as Jade's backup. "And we'll be together. How's that sound?"

"The being together sounds awesome! The singing… Tori, I haven't sung before an audience in years. I'm not sure I have the voice anymore."

"You sang at Nozu before my tour started. It was packed so you had an audience there."

"That's different. That was for fun."

"So's performing in front of an audience."

"I don't know…"

Tori pulled Jade to her and kissed the woman passionately.

Then, "Hey, what's with the blonde hair?"

"You like it?" Tori nodded. "I…" Jade grinned sheepishly, "I saw a gray hair and…"

"Goof! You could've just used dark brown or even gone back to that jet-black shade."

"Black? That's so high school!"

Tori laughed. "Maybe so. I still loved that look. I love all your looks. And I love the styling, so light and wavy." Then those dark eyes trailed down Jade's body. "And that dress… If I wasn't home already, that might've done it!"

She reached up to the still-covered shoulder and slid the material down. That was all it took for there to be a pool of red fabric at Jade's feet.

As she kicked her flip-flops off in the direction of the patio door, Tori exclaimed, "Commando… I like!"

"You're not. Yet," Jade complained. "Are you really attached to that shirt?" Tori shook her head and Jade said, "Good."

With that, the shirt was torn apart and joined Jade's dress on the deck. Jade smiled at the lack of a bra covering those perfect, pert breasts. Then Jade practically tore the buttons on Tori's button-fly jeans as she fought to get her woman as naked as she was.

"What about this thong?"

Tori gave an exaggerated sigh and said. "Go ahead…"

Jade snapped the waist strip and planted a soft kiss on the now-bare juncture of Tori's shapely legs. Then she stood.

They gazed at each other with lust-filled eyes. Even after fifteen years, ten as wife and wife, they still hadn't tired of seeing their lover naked.

Naked bodies flowed together as if they were matching pieces of a puzzle. Tongues slowly slid around each other, sensuously teasing, caressing and dancing together.

Even as they kissed, their hands slid across warm, bare skin. Cupping an asscheek or a breast or holding their partner's head close to maintain the kiss.

Finally, they pulled apart and again gazed at each other.

"I love you," Jade said.

"I love you, too," Tori responded. Then she smiled, "Remember the first time you said that? Sikowitz announced 'No you don't!'"

Jade smiled back, "Way to spoil the moment…bringing up that goofy hippie! And that wasn't the first time. We said it a couple of times before at the table readings then the rehearsals…"

"Still, thanks to that goofy hippie, we got together."

"Yeah, we did. And I want to get together again. I need you now, Tori," Jade said in a husky voice.

"I need you now too," Tori whispered.

"Okay then," Jade said. She took Tori's hands and helped the singer lay on the warm teak. Then Jade knelt alongside of her and leaned over to kiss her wife again.

Crawling so her legs were straddling Tori's head, she lowered herself until she was laying on the brunette. Jade dipped her now blonde head down between Tori's legs and inhaled the fragrance of Aroused Vega - her favorite _animal_ - even as Tori leaned up slightly to lap at Jade's dewy lips.

In the fading daylight, the soul mates pleasured each other with their tongues, lips, teeth and fingers. Tori wasted no time delving into Jade with her tongue, reveling in the taste of the filmmaker's sex.

Jade preferred to tease Tori a bit, just dancing her tongue along the edges of Tori's mound or nibbling her labia while letting the woman's secretions build up inside. Then she'd slide a finger into Tori up to the first joint before pulling it out.

Even in the dim light, it glistened with the promise of Tori's honey. And she always savored that first taste of her woman. Sucking her finger clean, Jade slid it into Tori a little further and again cleaned it of Tori's essence.

Tori squirmed her ass around, silently begging for more from Jade. As if to emphasize that desire, she again thrust her tongue deep into Jade, finding her wife's sweet spot. Now it was her turn to tease as she ghosted her tongue over Jade's G-spot then quickly retreated.

It didn't take long before each gave into their personal need to pleasure their partner. Jade moved her fingers down to play along Tori's perineum and rosebud as her tongue dipped deeply into Tori's well, loving the heady taste of her salty, musky, tangy nectar.

Tori alternated between Jade's core and her clit as her fingers copied Jade's, playing at the former Goth's backdoor. Jade's cum was flowing freely into Tori's welcoming mouth as she drank from her personal fountain.

Each had been aroused before – Jade by the lack of her Tori and Tori by her anticipation as she journeyed from New York to Malibu. So, naturally, it didn't take long before Jade came from that lovely tongue on her sweet spot. This set off Tori who climaxed under Jade's mouth.

But that didn't stop them. The stars came out and shone lightly down on the pair as they continued to make love into the evening.

Their rhythm was lost and they didn't have any further simultaneous orgasms. That didn't matter to the lovers, they were both lost in the pleasure they gave and received.

For the next hour, they each brought their partner to two more climaxes. After the last that Jade gave Tori, the singer pushed her wife off, saying, "Enough…"

Then she added, "For now."

"Yeah," Jade agreed in a shaky voice.

"Remember the first time we did this?" Tori chuckled.

"Yeah, that skanky Dingo Channel alum." Jade laughed, "She actually gave us a standing ovation then tried to replay us with her remote. What a total waste of skin."

"I hope her fourth rehab works…"

"Yeah, sure. And Cat will get a pet unicorn for her birthday."

Tori slapped Jade's thigh, "Be nice!"

"I just was. Three times, by my count."

Tori threw a mock glare at Jade who rose and helped Tori up. Another passionate but slower kiss as they tasted themselves on their partner and then Jade led her wife to the extra-large chaise lounge – bought specially so they could lay together.

They held each other and dozed off.

An hour later, they woke, still holding each mother's warm, naked body.

Tori stared into those beautiful blue-gray eyes and asked, "So, you never answered my question. You wanna finish the tour with me?"

Jade smiled lazily, "Of course I do. Was there really any doubt?"

Another kiss. And, while they tasted each other, Jade opened her eyes and glanced over Tori's shoulder at the full moon rising above the highlands beyond Malibu. "Look, a full moon."

Tori smiled eagerly, "Lets go to the bedroom. You know what the full moon does to me…"

* * *

Note: Go to After Ellen dot com and vote for the TV femslash awards. Tori & Jade are in the first round against two characters from "Grey's Anatomy" – never watched the show so I have no idea who they are. Anyway, go and vote. Also please spread the word and get our gals voted into the next round. Here's the link (just remove the blanks):

www. afterellen vote-now-20 14-fem slash-madness-round-1/0 7/2014/

Like we say in Chicago: vote early, vote often.


End file.
